As result of the Human Genome Project and other genetic research, a tremendous amount of genomic and biomarker information is presently available to healthcare providers. Using molecular diagnostic testing, genomic and biomarker information can provide a resource to healthcare providers to assist in the rapid and accurate diagnosis of illness. However, the development of diagnostic testing systems allowing the use of such genetic information, particularly in the clinical setting, has failed to match pace with the genetic research providing the information. Current diagnostic testing systems are mainly limited to large medical testing centers or research labs due to the high costs associated with acquiring and operating the systems and the complexity of the molecular diagnostic assays being employed. These current systems require a large initial capital investment and incur high costs for reagents, disposables, operation, maintenance, service and training.